NCIS Backers Season 3
by Runa Isami
Summary: With the death of the director, your favorite recovery duo and naval investigation team start going through a downward spiral. Will they be able to get through their upcoming struggles? Will the new director be able to believe all of the zaniness?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On a road heading from Washington DC, the Ladybug was heading towards a destination where a recovery job was assigned to Ban Midou and Ginji Amano.

"Finally a recovery job in so long!" Ginji exclaimed.

Ban nodded and said, "This time we'll finally get some money to save to get back home."

"Yeah, also trying to pay off the rest of that one damage bill we made during the last case." Ginji said.

"Don't remind me, didn't know that Jubei's needles would cause glass to break so easily."

"Well, he is known to do that with his skill."

Then Ginji remembered how the director was acting a bit cryptic with Shido a few days ago.

"Hey Ban."

"What is it?"

"I wonder why the director was talking to Shido lately and why they went off somewhere?"

"I don't know, I tried asking Monkey Boy myself and he didn't tell me either."

"I bet Nodoka is worried about him since he's off somewhere doing some kind of work."

"Yeah, probably and on top of that, it seems that Tony and Ziva are also missing."

"Them too? I wonder what's going on with all of them."

"I don't know but it's not our affair."

"I guess you're right."

"Now, let's focus on our job at hand."

Ginji nodded.

Meanwhile, Shido was keeping watch outside the door of a secret location that he and Director Sheppard were brought to after meeting a man somewhere.

"Man, I don't like this at all! My animal senses even got a strange feeling off of that guy. I don't get why the director didn't want Gibbs, Ban, or Ginji around?" he asked.

He kept guard for a while until he heard gunshots blasting inside.

"What the hell!"

"Shido! Call for help!" he heard Director Sheppard yell from inside.

"Let me help!"

"No! Call Ziva and Tony!" she yelled and then he heard her firing off shots.

He ran off and tried to dial Ziva's and Tony's numbers but didn't get anything.

"Damn!" he exclaimed and then whistled and a bird came down to his shoulder. "Search for Tony and Ziva and hurry!"

The bird nodded and flew off.

Tony and Ziva were getting lunch when the bird found them. It flew around Tony's head as he held the sandwich.

"Hey! Not today! Shoo!" Tony yelled as he wrestled the bird.

The bird tried to tug on his jacket to lure him back to the car.

"Tony? What's with the bird and why is he pulling you towards the car?" Ziva asked as she watched.

"I don't know! Probably trying to trick me to leave the sandwich behind so he can take it to Doolittle again!" he answered and hit the bird. "I said shoo you damn bird!"

The bird gave up and flew away and headed back to Shido and told him what happened.

"Damn it Tony, when will you ever get over that one time?" Shido asked. "Maybe I should try and reach Gibbs."

He dialed his number.

Gibbs was on the phone with Shido and Shido told him what happened to Director Sheppard.

"What? Did you try to get Ziva and Tony at all?"

"_Yes! They didn't answer, I even tried sending a bird to get them."_

"Damn! Try again!" Gibbs told him and hung up.

"Is something wrong Jethro?" Dr. Mallard asked.

"Jenny's in trouble." He answered.

"What?" Palmer asked.

"Shido heard gunshots from the place he was with her and was told to try and get help. He tried reaching Ziva and DiNozzo and didn't have any luck." Gibbs answered.

"Oh dear." Ducky said.

Gibbs started to make some calls.

A few minutes later, Ziva noticed her phone had a message saying "Missed Call."

"What is it Ziva?" DiNozzo asked.

"Missed Call." She answered and took a look and saw Shido's name. "It was from Shido."

DiNozzo took his phone out and saw Dr. Doolittle in his and said, "Same here."

"Looks like something went wrong." Ziva said.

DiNozzo dialed the number and got Shido.

He explained what happened and described the area to them and they drove off and found Shido waiting for them.

They went into the place and found Director Sheppard's body.

"No way!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

"Damn it! I should've helped!" Shido exclaimed as he punched the wall.

"I guess we have to tell Gibbs." Ziva said.

DiNozzo nodded and dialed the number.

Later on that day, both Ban and Ginji returned all covered in scratches and bruises.

"Man, all that trouble for a missing cat?" Ban asked.

"Hey, we did get paid." Ginji said.

They arrived on the floor and found Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer, and Abby with pale faces.

"Whoa, did a funeral happen or something?" Ban asked.

"You can say that." Abby answered.

"Huh?" Ginji asked.

"Shido, DiNozzo, and Ziva found the director dead."Gibbs answered.

Author's Commentary

Hey everyone, I know this was a short first one but guess what? Your favorite recovery boys and naval investigation team have returned! I know it's been a long time since the last one but my boyfriend wanted me to do a third and this time with them dealing with Director Sheppard's death and meeting Director Vance. Will there be a lot of zaniness? Yes, later on though. For now, just having them going through the director's death point since this chapter shows what if Ginji, Ban, and Shido went through this ordeal. Of course, everyone has seen the Judgment Day episodes so that is why I forshortened most of the scenes to show where were Ginji and Ban during it and of course, why not have them go on a recovery job and have Shido with Sheppard. Next chapter will show the reactions and etc. Stay tuned!

And also, can't forget the disclaimer! I don't own the rights to these series. NCIS is a property of CBS and USA Network. While Get Backers is a property of TokyoPop and ADV Films. So, support the official releases.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gibbs was at the scene when Vance pulled up and came out and walked up to him and Shido.

"I told you to wait." Gibbs said.

"I have a right to be here as well." Vance said and he noticed Shido. "Who is this guy?"

"He's our consultant, Shido Fuyuki." Gibbs answered.

"I see, I'm guessing Director Sheppard has been hiring strangers?" Vance asked.

"I'm a friend of the recovery unit boys, Ginji and Ban." Shido said.

"The boys who caused and have been causing trouble ever since they got here?" Vance asked.

"Those are the two, I didn't bring them here to recover the director's body because they have major connections with her since she gave them a job when they ended up stranded here." Gibbs said as he headed towards the room that the director died in.

"I'm guessing I will be going through damage reports when I get to the desk?" Vance asked.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm taking Sheppard's place as director when this case is done." He answered.

"Is he serious?" Shido asked after he went into the room.

"By the looks of things, yes he is." Gibbs said.

"I better keep my job then and same with Ginji and Snakes-For-Brains." Shido said and the both of them followed.

"I'm hoping that those two aren't causing any trouble at the office." Gibbs said.

Back at the office, lightning bolts flew all over the place. Some of the workers were taking cover and others were running out.

"Ginji!" Ban yelled.

Ginji was zapping computers all over and sparking desks into flames.

"Hey! Ozzy can you calm your partner down!" DiNozzo yelled.

"There is one thing we can do!" Palmer yelled.

"You better hurry, he's almost at Lightning Emperor level!" Ban yelled.

Palmer ran back to the autopsy lab and ran up to Ginji with a needle and dodging lightning bolts as he stuck it into his butt and injected a sedative into him.

Ginji started to feel the affects and the lightning stopped and he felt woozy.

"Whew, I'm feeling a bit tired! Good-" he said and fell to the floor and was knocked out.

The smoke from the flames went to the ceiling and activated the sprinklers.

"At least the office wasn't in total smoke." Abby said as she covered herself with a nearby briefcase.

They managed to get the knocked out Ginji to Ducky's lab and tied him down.

"Never thought we would have to bind him again." Ban said.

"I'm guessing that the news really affected him since Jennifer did give you two this job after you guys were stranded here." Ducky said.

Ban nodded and then asked, "Now that she's dead, who will replace her?"

"It looks like Mr. Vance will be replacing her." Palmer answered.

Ban sighed and said, "Looks like our future looks grim."

"Don't think about it like that, you're trying to get back home and in order to do that is to work for us." Palmer told him.

"If this Vance guy would let us and same with Shido." Ban said.

"Ban, you and Ginji are dedicated to your work and not only that, you two also try to keep the insanity under control as much as you can, so the new director can't be firing you since you two are trying to save up to go back home." Ducky told him.

"Thanks Ducky, I will make sure that we don't get fired." Ban said.

The investigation into Director Sheppard's death ended and news came up and talked about what had happened to her.

Vance was in the office with Gibbs, DiNozzo, Ziva, McGee, Ginji, Ban, and Shido.

"Do you all know why I call all of you in here?" he asked.

"It's about Sheppard's death, isn't it?" Shido asked.

"Yes, not only that your futures as agents." Vance said.

They were all silent in response.

"Ziva, you're heading back home."

She nodded.

"Timothy, you'll be working for the cyber crimes unit, you will be starting tomorrow."

"Yes sir." He responded.

"And Tony, you'll be going overseas, start packing."

"I guess I will be living a real life Crimson Tide."

"What about us?" Shido asked.

"Well, I looked at Jennifer's papers on you three, you all stay here since you three have reasons." Vance answered.

"Thanks." Ban said.

"Not only that, Ban and Ginji, your checks will be paying off the damages along with the next four to replace things." Vance said.

"Aw man! We'll never get home!" Ginji exclaimed.

"let me help out with that." Shido said.

"Are you sure about that?" Ban asked.

"I think the director wanted me to help if she saw all the damage that was caused here." He answered.

"Very well, you all are dismissed except for you Gibbs."

They all left except for Gibbs.

"Those three, Amano, Midou, and Fuyuki, is it true about them? Having weird powers?" Vance asked.

"Yes, even their friends are the same way." Gibbs answered.

"I really got myself into some insane stuff haven't I?" Vance asked.

"Don't worry, Midou and Amano are with me and I make sure they pay off their debts here and also a major tab back home." Gibbs said with a smirk.

"Sounds like you keep those two under a strict watch, probably you will do the same with your new team." Vance said.

Gibbs sighed and said, "This will be one wild ride."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been a few weeks since Director Sheppard's death and Director Vance's step up on the job. Gibbs went through a new team as well with newer cases. But they didn't last very long.

Ginji zapped the lamp post nearby and caused it to spark into flames.

A car stopped and the driver ran out.

"There's the guy!" one of the new agents yelled.

"I got him!" Shido yelled and whistled.

A rotwiler and pit bull came out of nowhere and jumped on the guy and pulled him down.

"Where the hell did those dogs come from?" one of the newer members asked.

"I don't know but I'm out of here!"

The murderer got arrested and the agent told Gibbs he was resigning from his job as an NCIS agent.

"Damn, another agent leaving?" Ban asked as he smoked his cigarette.

"That's not good." Ginji said.

"Vance will be mad again." Shido said.

"Well, I don't know why but you three are weird to us and we're not used to foreigners who can shoot lightning bolts out of their bodies." One of the new agents told them.

"Or call dogs out of nowhere with one whistle." Another said.

"Yeah, we see those things in comic books." New member number 3 said.

The three of them sighed.

"And also, Midou, you know-"

"Yeah, tobacco sucks my life out of me! Jeez, can't I enjoy one freaking cigarette especially the last one I can get with our suckish budget?" Ban growled.

"Um, you should just leave him alone, if it's okay I mean." Ginji told the agent.

The agent nodded and walked away.

"I hate this country and their whole problem with smoking!" Ban growled.

Shido sighed and said, "I wonder how Tony and the others are doing."

Meanwhile, McGee was trying to stay awake during an assignment in the cyber crimes unit. It was a long case of trying to catch hackers before they strike again.

"Man, I hate cyberpunks, it seems like they're everywhere lately." He said as he yawned.

On the S. S. Ronald Reagan, DiNozzo was enjoying his time.

"Ah! No weird people with weird powers! No seeing Ozzy's cigarette butts all over the place! No birds attacking me for sandwiches! I'm all good!"

"DiNozzo! We need you to check a blip on the radar." He heard.

"Except for that!" he said and sighed and left his chair and joined the guy.

Ziva was doing an undercover assignment in a club when it got attacked and she fought back.

"This seems normal as always!" she said as she shot off her gun. "I bet Timothy and Tony are having fun with their new jobs!"

Back in America, Ginji and Ban were lying on their desk and waiting for another job.

"Gibbs took your chair again?" Shido asked.

"Yeah, since we caused more damage and another agent to resign." Ginji answered.

"he shouldn't hold us accountable for the agent! These guys can't get the idea of what they're going to witness with us on the team!" Ban exclaimed.

"I really miss Ziva, Tony, and Tim!" Ginji exclaimed as tears started to form in his eyes.

"If you miss them so bad, why not you three go and find them?" they heard Gibbs ask as he walked in.

"How can we when Ban and me don't have money?" Ginji asked.

"Ginji, you know who we're working for? They can get us the transportation we need." Ban told him.

"I thought we already have a team." Shido said.

"With those probies? They're nothing but annoying brats." Gibbs said.

"Finally the boss understands how we feel about them." Ban said.

Gibbs smacked him in the back of the head and said, "Quit being a smartass and listen to my plan."

"Okay!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sending the each of you to DiNozzo's, McGee's, and Ziva's locations. Ginji, you will be going to the Ronald Reagan, Shido, to the Middle East, and Ban, to the cyber crimes unit."

"Why can't I go to the Ronald Reagan?" Ban asked.

"Because Ginji drives DiNozzo nuts and it would be perfect for him to annoy him to get him to return." Gibbs answered.

"He finds me that annoying?" Ginji asked.

"Well, you do tend to eat his potato chips time to time." Shido pointed out.

"Hey! I needed those to recharge my bolts and besides, they were lonely that one time when he had those KC Masterpiece ones!" Ginji exclaimed.

"So, you got the idea?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course!" Ban exclaimed.

"You three will be shipped out tomorrow." Gibbs told them.

"We'll do our best in getting them home!" Ginji exclaimed and saluted.

Ban nodded and said, "We are the Get Backers after all! We'll get your agents back with a 100% guarantee!"

"Unless you two don't blow up the ship or the cyber crimes office first." Ducky said as he poked his head in.

"True!" the both of them exclaimed.

They made their final arrangements for the missions and headed back home to prepare. The next day, they all went their separate ways with Ban driving in the Lady Bug to his destination while Ginji rode with Gibbs to a air field where a helicopter was going to take Ginji to the ship. Shido was driven by Palmer to the airport so he could board the plane to the Middle East.

What will hold our three heroes? Find out next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ban arrived at his destination in New York, where he was supposed to find the place that McGee got transferred to. He looked at the map that Gibbs gave to him.

"Hmm, he said it was in the Criminal Justice building, where is it?" he asked.

"Hey, do you need some help?" a hobo asked.

"Yeah, do you know where the criminal justice building is?" Ban asked.

"you're standing in front of it." The hobo answered.

"Huh?" he asked and turned to see it. "Thanks."

He went inside and followed the map and went on the elevator.

McGee was getting his coffee as he said, "Man, another boring day in front of the computers; I thought this unit would have a lot more crimes happening especially when most of the population has a computer."

He went back to his desk and looked at the computer screen as he sipped his coffee.

Then he heard, "Um timothy, someone's here for you."

"Huh?" McGee asked and got up and went to the door to find Ban waiting for him. "Ban? What the hell are you doing here? Did director Vance send you here?"

"No, actually it was Gibbs."

"The boss-I mean Gibbs? Why?"

"Well, the thing is that the new team sucks." Ban answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, members of the newer team left all because of not seeing the powers that me, Ginji, and Shido have and so we were sent to get you, Tony, and Ziva back."

"I see, but I don't think they will let me go, besides I like my job here."

"What? How can you like staring at computer screens all day hoping that someone would try and hack into the system? Wouldn't you rather see a crow steal Tony's sandwich?"

"Well, it was funny, I don't think tony enjoys being around Shido." McGee said with a smirk.

"It is pretty fun than hearing "McGeek" by him all day." Ban said.

"Sorry Ban, I don't think I can return especially if there is a crime happening here."

"What crime? I don't hear any alarms."

Suddenly, alarms buzzed and one of the agents yelled, "We have a major computer breach!"

"Okay, spoke a little too soon." Ban said.

McGee ran back to his desk with Ban following him and started to type profusely. He saw error codes coming up on his screen and sparks flew out.

"Who's computer was that!" the chief exclaimed.

"Mine sir! It looks a really bad error code appeared on the screen and caused the PC to spark." McGee said.

The chief looked at Ban and asked, "Is this the culprit?"

"No, this is-"

"I'm Ban Midou from NCIS back in D. C. and I came in order to retrieve Mr. McGee here." Ban answered.

"NCIS, I see, sorry but with this case coming out of nowhere, it looks like McGee has to stay." The chief said.

"What if I help out with this?" Ban asked.

"Ban? You don't know much about computers, do you?" McGee asked.

"Just the normal stuff but finding and catching the guy is my forte." Ban said with a wink.

"Oh yeah, the Get Backers, 100% guarantee." McGee said.

"Fine, I will let you work, but if you cause anything and any damage, it's coming out of your pocket!"

"Very well." Ban said.

The chief walked away.

"Well, that went very well and a new case for you."

Ban sighed and said, "I better not cause any damage then, me and Ginji already paid back for the damages he caused in the office."

"And more of that outstanding tab." McGee said.

"Don't you have a job to do?" Ban asked.

McGee nodded and said, "I better start on a new computer then since this one's down."

They headed for another computer and noticed that it wasn't touched by the virus.

"Whew! At least this one wasn't infected!" McGee exclaimed as he sat down and started to type.

"I wonder who would send a virus to this place?" Ban asked.

"I have a feeling they would hit this place so they wouldn't be caught anymore by this unit." McGee said.

McGee kept on typing until the virus appeared and got the computer as well.

"Damn it! I almost got them!" McGee exclaimed as he fanned the smoke away.

Ban took out the fire with the nearest extinguisher as he said, "I'm guessing our suspect doesn't want to be found."

McGee nodded.

"Bad luck Tim?" one of the other agents asked.

"Yeah, I was so close too." McGee answered.

"We were also close until our computers broke down as well." Another agent said.

"Any idea who would do this?" ban asked.

"Who are you?" one of them asked.

"This is a former co-agent of mine when I worked for NCIS, Ban Midou from the recovery unit." He answered.

"I see, I guess you missed McGee?"

"Not quite, did anyone work here before that may have a peculiar air to them?" Ban asked.

"Not really, all of the people that work here seem normal to me!" one of them answered.

The other agents nodded.

"I see, I guess no one is suspcicious around here then." Ban said and sighed. "I need a cigarette."

He went outside.

"Does he know that-"

"Don't start with him, he will get pissed off he try to reason with him." McGee said nervously.

Ban was in the smoking area in the courtyard of the building and noticed that he wasn't alone. A woman with sunglasses was typing on a laptop and she noticed him watching. She closed the computer and packed it up and left in a hurry.

"That was weird." Ban said.

After an hour, McGee was trying to track down the culprit until the virus shut down every computer he tried on. The chief told him to head home for the day. He nodded and left.

He and Ban arrived at an apartment near Times Square and they ordered take out for dinner.

"Thanks for letting me stay." Ban said.

"Well, you are broke most of the time and hotels here are pretty expensive, so why not?" Mcgee said.

"Never thought our damages back at the office would be so high." Ban said.

"Well, Ginji did destroy computers and desks along the way." McGee said.

"Well, he is a sensitive eel after all."

They ate in silence for a while until Ban said, "Something weird happened while I was smoking outside."

"Hmm?"

He explained what had happened in the smoking area with the mysterious woman. He even described her as around Ginji's height, long, chestnut brown hair and in a business suit with sunglasses on.

"You said she left when she noticed you?"

"Yeah, she left after packing up in a hurry." He answered.

"Hmm, looks like we have a suspect."

Ban nodded.

They finished up with dinner and went off to bed for the night. Ban thought about the lady he saw in the courtyard of the building.

_Who the hell was she? _He thought to himself and went to sleep.

The next morning, both McGee and Ban looked around the courtyard for any sign for the woman and didn't find her. The both of them went inside and noticed that the front office was soaking wet.

"What the hell?" Ban asked.

"Don't tell me!" McGee exclaimed as he went up the stairs.

"Hey wait for me!" Ban yelled as he ran after him.

The both of them arrived at the office and found the sprinklers going off.

"Damn it, where's Ginji when you need him?" Ban asked.

The chief saw them and yelled, "Timmy, do something!"

"Right!" McGee exclaimed and ran out and found the circuit breaker and cut the power to the sprinklers.

As some of the agents were leaving, the fire department shown up and the chief explained to them what had happened. The system got hacked again and somehow activated the sprinklers.

"Who would do something like that?" one of the firemen asked.

"We don't know, we don't even have a suspect." The chief answered.

"We have a likely one though." Ban told him.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Ban explained about what he told McGee the day before and described the woman.

"Hmm, is she out there again?" the chief asked.

"We tried to find her but she wasn't there this morning." McGee answered.

He sighed and said, "Very well, you two should try and find her in the field."

The both of them nodded and left the building.

"Where will be able to find a woman like her in a city like this?" McGee asked.

"Not sure, but I think I know someone who can help though." Ban answered.

"Who?" McGee asked.

Ban took his phone out and dialed up Emishi.

"What's up Snakes-For-Brains! Long time no hear!" he exclaimed.

"I know, but I need to talk to Virtual Boy!" Ban said.

"What for?" Emishi asked.

"Well, McGee has been working for the cyber crimes unit here in New York for the past few weeks and got attacked by some kind of hacker that might be roaming the city." He answered.

"Very well!" Emishi exclaimed and went to fetch Makubex.

"Hello there, Mr. Midou, it's been a long time!" he heard Makubex say.

"Same, I need you to help me and a friend of mine in tracking down a virus and its owner." Ban said.

"What kind of virus?" Makubex asked.

McGee explained what had happened the previous day and that morning when they arrived at the office. Ban also mentioned the possible suspect that maybe linked to it.

"Hmm, sounds like a dangerous virus but the suspect does sound like the virus and her maybe linked to each other." Makubex said.

"Do you think you will be able to track both of them down?" Ban asked.

"I think my computer will be able to withstand the virus since it's advanced than whatever the United States might be using, let me try on my end and I will contact you with what I've got." Makubex said.

"Thanks, I will be looking out for that call." Ban said.

McGee even gave him his number just in case something happened to Ban's phone before he gets a chance to pick it up or if it gets shut off like months before.

"Are you sure he will be able to track that virus down?" McGee asked.

"Well, he was the smartest ones within Ginji's group when he was living at the Limitless Fortress." Ban answered.

"Let's see what happens then." McGee said.

Hours passed by and the phone rang. Ban picked it up and asked, "Pick up anything?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy! I was able to find the IP address that was linked up to the one who attacked the cyber crimes unit your pal works at." Makubex answered.

"Were you attacked?" McGee asked.

"Almost but I used a virus attack system before it attacked me though." He answered.

"Good job! Send us the info and we will get our person!" Ban exclaimed.

Makubex had Emishi text Ban the information of the hacker and their location. McGee contacted the chief and was told that they will send the police to arrest the suspect when they get there.

Both McGee and Ban got into the Lady Bug and headed for the location.

In a secluded apartment building in the Bronx, the woman that Ban saw was finishing up with another new virus.

"Perfect, this virus will shut down that unit for good!" she exclaimed.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Pizza delivery!"

"Pizza? Like I would order something like that!"

"Well, why not just answer the door and lead me to the right address then?"

She went to the door and opened the door to a pistol that McGee was holding.

"Freeze N-I mean-Cyber Crimes! You're under arrest!" McGee yelled.

"Damn! How were you able to find me?" the woman asked.

"Easy, we know someone who was also a computer whiz in tracking viruses and able to take them down!" Ban exclaimed.

The woman ran over and opened up the virus and yelled, "If you make one move, I will send this virus to your unit and destroy it for good!" she yelled.

"You wouldn't dare!" McGee yelled.

"I would! Ever since my husband got arrested by your unit, I wouldn't let it down until I took up his computer virus creation research and decided to have my revenge!"

"Aw, how come a pretty face would want to have vengeance on a unit that protects computers from being attacked themselves?" Ban said.

"Don't move?" she asked as she noticed the room darkening around her. "What's going on?"

Her computer went dark and then turned to blue screen with a face ta smiley face.

"What the hell?"

Even her laptop went dark and then had a blue screen itself and a smiley face itself. Then the same virus code appeared on the both of them and they exploded and caused the area to go up in flames. She screamed as the flames got her.

"Just a minute!"

The whole area shattered.

"Have a nice dream? Looks like you had a nightmare all thanks to my Jagan." Ban said with a smile.

The woman sobbed a bit.

The police arrested her and drove off with her.

Ban sighed as he said, "Looks like you will be going back to the unit since we busted that woman."

"Not quite." McGee said.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"As of tomorrow, I have resigned from the cyber crimes unit and returning to NCIS back with you." McGee answered.

Ban smiled and said, "Looks like the team will be back together if Monkey Boy and Ginji have some luck on their side."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ziva David was chasing down a suspect with gun pointing in the streets of one of the cities in the Middle East. The suspect managed to escape over one of the walls.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed and jumped over the wall and kept on trying to keep up. "This is impossible! If only someone helps out with anything!"

Out of nowhere she heard a whistle echo in the night sky.

"What the?"

She saw vultures fly out of nowhere and dogs barking and running and headed in the direction of the suspect. She heard a scream and found the suspect on the ground being attacked.

"Whoa!"

"All right, you all can stop!" she heard a familiar voice say.

The dogs and vultures got off and Ziva arrested the guy.

"Not bad Shido!" she said.

"I guess you recognized the whistle?"

"I won't forget it, what brings you here?" she asked as she watched her comrades take the suspect away.

"Gibbs sent me to get you back." He answered.

"What?" she asked.

Shido explained what happened during the weeks that followed the funeral and how the nwer team kept on leaving because how he, Ban, and Ginji used their powers creeped them out. He also mentioned how he and the other two were sent to get her, Tony, and McGee back on the team in order to get the true NCIS back.

"Sorry, but my job on NCIS as the link between Masaud and NCIS is done." She said as she walked away.

"Come on! We all miss you and your screwing up pop culture references and English phrases." Shido said.

"Sorry Money Boy, I belong here!" she said and walked off.

"It's Monkey Boy!" Shido yelled.

He watched her leave and sighed.

Ziva told her father about what had happened when she caught the guy in the street that evening and how Shido helped her out.

"Why would Gibbs send a Japanese man to this part of the world?" her father asked.

"To get me back, according to Shido, it's not the same without me but my job is over ever since Director Sheppard was killed." She said.

Her father grunted and asked, "Do you want to go back?"

"I don't know, you need me here on the Masaud and make sure the streets are safe." She said and headed for the showers.

Her father sighed and said, "I can see you want to go back."

The next day, Shido walked down the streets to look for food. As he went to a restaurant, he noticed a lot of people staring at him. He tried to wave at a child and his dad took him away.

"Jeez, Gibbs was right about these people, they are afraid of strangers nowadays."

The waitress took his order and he waited as Ziva's dad came in.

"Are you the one named Shido?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm Ziva's father, I guess you're noticing the environment being a bit suspicious of you."

"Yeah, I was told about how the dangers on the streets are making regular life on the streets hard for them." Shido said as he sipped his drink.

"I'm guessing the same thing is going on over in America in NCIS since the director, Jennifer Sheppard, was killed?"

"A little, we had new people come in but they quit due to some circumstances that happened on the team; that's why I'm here to get your daughter back."

"I can see she wants to go back."

"That's what she didn't tell me."

"I can see it, NCIS has been a great influence on her and I know she misses it."

"So, we have a stranger from NCIS?" they heard the waitress ask.

"Huh?"

She pulled out the gun.

"Put your hands up, you aren't going anywhere!"

"Damn it, never thought I would get kidnapped." Shido said and held up his hands.

Ziva was looking over old case files that were written during the time she was gone. She sighed and said, "Never thought so much would happen while I was overseas."

The phone on her desk rang and she answered it, "Age-I mean David!"

"Ziva David, we have your friend and your father."a mysterious voice said.

"What? Who are you?"

"Show up at the abandoned home near the Shaile restaurant or they will die!" the voice yelled and the person hung up.

She was silent for a moment and said, "I'm on my way!"

Shido and Mr. David were tied up and their kidnappers were holding their guns up to them to make sure they don't do anything.

"These are the ones?" one of them asked the man that was chased the night before.

"Well, the strange man is but the other, no, but the daughter was the one who almost caught me."

"Well, we just called her and she is on her way by the looks of things, I think she'll be surprised to find them dead." The waitress from the restaurant said as she pointed the gun at Ziva's dad and Shido.

"Like hell I would let you do that!" they heard and they turned to see Ziva there with her gun pointed at them. "Put the gun down and put your hands in the air!"

"Finally David, I thought you would take a lot longer than expected." Shido joked.

"No time for jokes, I came to rescue you." She said.

"Like if we allow it! You won't be escaping this alive! Now die!" the man exclaimed and shot at all three of them.

Ziva dodged the shots as Shido was trying to escape and avoid bullets at the same time. Mr. David had a hard time avoiding the bullets since he was chained to the wall. He got hit by a bullet.

"Dad!" Ziva yelled.

"Don't worry about me! I will be fine!" he yelled.

"Damn it! This is for trying to kill my father!" Ziva yelled as she shot at them.

Shido was trying to do a beast semblance when he got hit as well. He screamed.

"Looks like we got them both!" the second man yelled.

"Detonate the bombs!" the woman yelled.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"As I said earlier, since you chased after one of my comrades, you won't be getting out of this alive! Now prepare to die with us!"

"Beast semblance! Grizzly bear semblance!" they heard Shido yell and he ripped the chains out of the wall.

"How the hell did he survive?" one of the men yelled and he got hit by Shido.

Shido got the other guy before he got a chance to shoot at him again.

"Damn it!" the woman yelled as she was about to point her gun again.

Ziva kicked her down and yelled, "I think not! Looks like you and your buddies will be going down to the slam."

"Slammer." Shido corrected her.

"You know what I mean." She said.

They managed to get Ziva's dad free and him to the hospital while the terrorist group was arrested and sent somewhere to be contained, Ziva laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" Shido asked.

"I find it funny that you were the lady in distress this time around." She answered.

"It's not funny, me and your dad were caught off guard, you mean-nevermind." He said.

"I hope he survives though." Ziva said.

Shido nodded.

"In the mean time, are you heading back?" she asked.

"To the U. S.? Yeah."

"I'm heading back with you, I think Gibbs would be glad to have me back."

"Welcome back." Shido said with a smile.

Author's Commentary

Sorry guys for taking so long and making this so short. I didn't know what else to do with this one, oh well. I was also behind in writing. But I did look at the hits lately and noticed that out of my other fics, NCIS Backers Season 1 has hit over 3, 000 hits. Thanks everyone who has been reading the NCIS Backers trilogy. And season 1 is the first fic that has hit that mark! I guess that's about it! Look out for the next chapter where Ginji gets DiNozzo back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chaptter 6

Ginji Amano was sitting in a helicopter that was flying over the Pacific Ocean. He was sent to retrieve Anthony DiNozzo from the S. S. Ronald Reagan.

One of the co-pilots turned to him while he was eating his potato chips that were handed to him as an in-flight snack, and said, "Are you ready to jump? We're close to the spot!"

Ginji gulped after he finished his bite and said, "Can we wait thirty minutes so my food can settle?"

"Sorry, but if we wait that long, you'll miss the target and not be able to get another chance until a week from now, so we need to do this now!"

"Right!" Ginji exclaimed as he ate the last chip and tossed the bag aside. He slid the goggles over his eyes as the co-pilot opened the door.

"All right! Make sure you pull on the short chord after 60 seconds of falling! You ready?"

"A little!"

"Good! NNow go!"

Ginji walked over to the opened door and didn't move.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this! I wish Ban was here to do it instead!"

"Jeez! You're such a wuss!" the co-pilot yelled and pushed Ginji out of the copter.

Ginji screamed as he fell into the sky.

DiNozzo was helping some of the soldiers with cleaning duty.

"Man, Gibbs never had me do anything like this! If only something like a stray missile or a mission on land would bring some excitement to this ship." He grumbled.

"Help! Someone help!"

"That sounds familiar!"

"Anybody? Someone help me out!"

"It sounds like Sparky! No…it can't be, can it?" DiNozzo asked.

"Man overboard! Someone get him a lifesaver!" one of the other soldiers yelled.

They managed throw out a lifesaver and brought Ginji onto the ship. He still had the goggles on and the parachute hooked onto his jumpsuit.

"Damn it, I thought I was relieved!" DiNozzo exclaimed when he saw him and some medics ran over.

"What do you mean by that?" one of the shipmates asked.

"You really don't want to know." DiNozzo answered.

The medics got Ginji to the infirmary and didn't find any injuries but gave him a new set of clothing to wear.

He left the infirmary and saw DiNozzo walking off and yelled, "Tony!"

"Shit!" he exclaimed and picked up pace.

"Wait up!" Ginji exclaimed as he picked up speed as well.

DiNozzo ended up on the top floor of the ship and looked around to see if Ginji was around and then sighed in relief to be alone.

"Heya!" he heard and saw him and screamed. "Whoa, it feels like you've seen a ghost or something!"

"I did! How the Hell did you get here?" DiNozzo asked.

"Well, it was Gibbs who sent me here." Ginji and told him what happened while the new recruits were on the NCIS team and why Gibbs sent him to the Reagan in the first place.

"I see, I guess Gibbs missed me after all." DiNozzo said.

"Be glad he's not behind any of us and slapping the back of our heads." Ginji said.

"I don't miss it, not at all." DiNozzo said.

"Then what do you miss?" Ginji asked.

"Nothing, I love it here!" DiNozzo exclaimed sarcastically.

"Hey Tony, they need you in the kitchen for dish duty." One of the shipmates said.

DiNozzo sighed.

"Are you sure you don't miss anything? You're pretty miserable."

"Man, you're pretty stupid when it comes to sarcasm."

"Hey!"

"Get to the bunk and get some rest!" DiNozzo exclaimed as he went towards the staircase and started to go down the steps.

"Don't you need help?" Ginji asked as he followed.

"No! You might start a tab I I can't pay off like you and Ban!" DiNozzo answered.

"Come on!" Ginji exclaimed.

Suddenly, they heard the ship's alarms go off.

"What the hell?" DiNozzo asked.

They felt the ship shake with a loud explosion.

"Attention all soldiers, the Ronald Reagan is under attack! Abandon ship! I repeat, abandon ship!"

"Damn it! Why now?" DiNozzo asked as he got to one of the floors and found life jackets.

Ginji joined him and asked, "Where do we go?"

"To the Muster stations! Follow me!" DiNozzo yelled.

They ran to the stations and met up with some of the naval officers and got onto the lifeboat and they got onboard.

After a few minutes, they saw smoke coming from one of the parts of the Ronald Reagan.

"Is it going to be okay?" Ginji asked.

"Not sure, but it looked like two torpedos attacked the ship." The naval officer answered.

"Torpedos?" DiNozzo asked.

"Probably a surprise attack." Another officer answered.

"Where would they come from?" DiNozzo asked.

"Also, why the Ronald Reagan?" Ginji asked.

"Never thought I would say this but looks like a case on our hands!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yeah! We need to make a call back home so they would know what happened." DiNozzo said.

Ban, Shido, McGee, and Ziva returned to NCIS a few days before. They got back to work as usual. Even Director Vance was a little ticked and surprised with what Gibbs had Shido and Ban do.

"Never thought you would be suicidal with sending Shido to the Middle East." Vance said.

"Well, I knew he would have a good handle on the environment there especially with the little animals over there." Gibbs said.

"Since those four returned, where's Amano?" Vance asked.

The phone rang and McGee answered it and said, "Tony? Yeah! It's me!"

"McGee, is that DiNozzo on the phone?" Gibbs asked with a smirk.

"Yes boss, he just called to report that the Ronald Reagan had a surprise attack on it." McGee answered.

"What?" Ban asked.

"How did that happen?" Ziva asked.

"Not sure and he doesn't know who did it either!" McGee answered.

"Put Tony on speaker!" Gibbs ordered.

McGee nodded and did so.

"DiNozzo, it's Gibbs, tell me your position!"

"Not sure, we're somewhere in the Pacific! And also great to hear you boss!"

"Hey Tony, is Ginji there with you?" Ban asked.

"Yeah! Hey Sparky, Ozzy's calling!"

"What is it Ban?" Ginji asked.

"How far away are you from home?" Ban asked.

"Not sure! Why?" he answered.

"What are you trying to do Midou?" Vance asked.

"I think the Japanese unit of NCIS should do this!" Ban answered.

"Are you sure?" McGee asked.

"We can't help much since they're stranded in the Pacific and I think they're better off having the Japanese unit help out since they might be a lot closer than they think!" Ban answered.

"He does have a point, since we did solve a case over there a while back, who knows who is on the team now." Ziva said.

"Last time I remembered Kazuki and Himiko were working with them." McGee said.

"Alright, DiNozzo, call the Japanese unit! They will help you out with the case and I will make arrangements in getting you and Ginji back home." Gibbs said.

"Yes sir!" the both of them said and hung up.

"Are you sure you should be doing that without my orders?" Vance asked sternly.

"Those two are my agents and tthey need the best possible help that is nearby!" Gibbs answered.

Managed to call Kazuki and explain what had happened. A few hours after the call, a speed boat with one of the NCIS members and Emishi Haruki with them came out and meet with them. Ginji was welcomed with warm arms and both the agent and Emishi got the sailors on the boat and headed back to shore.

When they got there, they saw the Coast Guard looking through binoculars at what had happened and saw the boat come ashore. Kazuki Fuyuki and Sasuke Aizawa, the now director of the Japanese division of NCIS, was waiting for their arrival. Ginji and Kazuki had their warm reunion while DiNozzo was trying not to stare into Kazuki's face since he found out about his secret long ago and have been uncomfortable whenever he was around ever since.

"Mr. Amano, Mr. DiNozzo, welcome back to Japan, nice to see you again!" Sasuke said as he bowed.

Ginji returned the gesture.

"Likewise, so, any news on who attacked the Ronald Reagan?" DiNozzo asked.

"Not sure, we're trying to have the Coast Guard get on it right away." Kazuki answered.

"I find it weird that someone would attack a U. S. ship in the middle of nowhere like that." Emishi said.

"No kidding!" DiNozzo said.

"As said, the Coast Guard is working on it, we have divers being sent to take pictures and take a look at the cameras that were on the buoys around the area as well." Sasuke said.

"Director! We got some footage!" one of the officers exclaimed.

They went into the building and saw monitors with the numbers of different buoys.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"We just caught this on buoy 3!" one of the officers exclaimed as he shown them the footage.

The footage revealed a big speed boat leave the scene after the ship was attacked.

"A normal speed boat?" DiNozzo asked.

"Not only that, one of the divers just sent us a picture of some kind of machine that launches torpedos through remote control, it looks like a new invention that has these ports in the ocean." The officer said.

"Why test it on a U. S. military ship?" Ginji asked.

"Not sure, but we did get the name of the speed boat, it's called Himori Rose! T probably came from one of the marinas around here." The officer answered.

"Thanks! Come on Sparky and Indie!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

"What about me?" Kazuki asked.

"You stay here!" he answered.

Kazuki blinked in confusion.

Ginji, DiNozzo, and Emishi arrived at the marina that they were given directions to. They found the boat, _Himori Rose, _at the third dock. They found it empty.

"Damn it! Thought we would catch the guy!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

Suddenly, they heard gunshots and they sailed at them.

"Duck!" Emishi yelled.

They ducked and more gunshots were fired.

"What the hell?" Emishi asked.

"I guess the guy knew we were coming?" Ginji exclaimed.

"Whatever it is, he doesn't want to be captured so easily!" DiNozzo said.

"Do you have your gun!" Emishi yelled.

"I didn't bring any weapons with me since the Ronald Reagan got attacked!" DiNozzo yelled back.

"Well Ginji, we have to do the things we usually do!" Emishi exclaimed.

Ginji nodded and the both of them ran out.

The gunner saw them come out and shot at them.

"Ginji aim with your thunderbolts!"

"Right!" he exclaimed and sent out his lightning.

The gunner dodged as Emishi managed to grab his gun with his whip before more shots were fired.

"What the hell?" the gunner asked.

"I think you won't be needing this!" Emishi exclaimed and tossed the gun to DiNozzo. "There ya go!"

"Thanks Emishi!" DiNozzo exclaimed and pointed it at the gunner. "NCIS! Put your hands up and leave the boat quietly or I will shoot you with your old gun!"

The guy got off his boat and the coast guard arrested him.

"Well, the reason why he attacked the Reagan is that he was sick to see the U. S. military intruding on the islands in Japan and decided to steal the new weapon technology that was being developed here in Tokyo from the company to take a ship out." Sasuke told them after they finished locking the suspect up.

"Jeez, that guy really hated us that much?" DiNozzo asked.

"On top of that, the company that developed that remote torpedo system was searching for him and was guessing that he could hide out on his boat." Emishi said.

DiNozzo sighed and said, "He should've come out and say it without attacking us directly especially with someone from his homeland on board."

Ginji was eating a bag of chips and swallowed and said, "Well, he didn't know about me anyways."

"Jeez, you're an idiot when it comes to sarcasm!" DiNozzo said.

"So, now that's done! Are you two heading back to America?" Kazuki asked.

"I am, not sure about Mr. DiNozzo though." Ginji said.

"I'm heading home, I miss yelling out the company I work for!" DiNozzo said.

"Yippee!" Ginji exclaimed and glomped him.

"Hey! Get off of me!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

"It's that I miss having you around!" Ginji exclaimed.

The guys laughed a bit.

Author's commentary

Hey guys, sorry for taking so long! Things keep on coming up! Now I can finally write! So, now that the recovery service did its job, I thought why not do a Halloween special with the Get Backers? I know it's three months early but what else can I do? I will think of something so stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was midnight on the day before Halloween and some new recruits in a boot camp were watching horror movies to get into the spirit.

"Don't go into the house! Don't go into the house!" one of the girls yelled at the screen.

A sound of a chainsaw with a cackle came up and a girl screamed in the movie and then the lights went out.

"What the hell?" one of the guys asked.

"That's weird, the weather didn't say anything about lightning!" one of the other guys exclaimed.

"Hold on, I'm going outside to find the breaker box." One of the girls said and left the rec room.

An hour passed and one of the recruits said, "Shouldn't she be back right about now?"

"I don't know, sometimes this takes a while." Another said.

"I better go check on her." One of the guy recruits said and then opened the door and saw blood and then the body and screamed.

"What is it!" one of the other girl recruits asked and the others came over and they saw the body.

They screamed and then a chainsaw noise filled the air and they all screamed.

Another TV with a scream on it sounded as DiNozzo, Ziva, McGee, and Shido were watching a movie on one of the interrogation room screens.

"What is so scary about this movie?" Ziva asked.

"Come on now! This movie's a classic!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

"It's just an old, black and white one that's made for only teens who want to have fun and when did the boss allowed you to use these TVs for movies?" McGee asked.

"My VCR burnt out so I had to find one for my usual scary movie viewings on Halloween!" DiNozzo answered.

"Probably it burnt out because it didn't want to play these movies anymore." Shido joked.

"By the way, shouldn't you be with Nodoka?" Ziva asked.

"She's at the White House performing for the President's daughters' Halloween Party, so what else can I do but work." He answered.

"What about Ban and Ginji?" McGee asked.

"Well…" Shido said.

"Man! I think I'm going to puke!" they heard as they saw Ginji coming in dressed as Frankenstein.

"Damn it Ginji, ever since you had a Kit Kat bar from Gibbs' bowl, you went wild!" Ban said as he came in.

"Come on Ban, it was so good!" Ginji exclaimed.

"Well someone's in a Halloween mood!" Abby exclaimed from behind.

"Ginji stole a Kit Kat from Gibbs' bowl for the trick o' treaters and was hooked on American candy so he went out and some early trick o' treating and was dragged along." Ban said.

"Then why are you two here?" Ziva asked.

"Because Ducky called us here." Gibbs answered.

"Not another case on Halloween!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

"If there wasn't then this job wouldn't be interesting!" Ducky said as he came out of his lab.

"What is it Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"A few young bodies were found dead at a nearby boot camp and they were slaughtered by something or someone." He said.

"Slaughtered?" Shido asked.

"You got it." Ducky said.

"Who would do that?" Ginji asked.

"That's our case! Try and find who kill these kids and bring the guy in!" Gibbs said and walked by DiNozzo and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ah! What was that for?" DiNozzo asked.

"For using those TVs for your own entertainment!" Gibbs exclaimed.

Ban snickered a bit and DiNozzo got him.

"Hey!"

"That's for laughing at me!"

Later on at the boot camp, the team was investigating the rec room where the new recruits' bodies were found. They even questioned some of the officers about the night before and they got the same answer. The answers were that they didn't see anyone suspicious in the camp nor having strange behaviors.

"Are you sure?" McGee asked.

"Yes, even though they were young but none of them came under pressure of the training." One of the officers answered.

"Okay, that's all I guess!" McGee said.

They got back to the others where they found them dusting for clues and Ginji eating a Kit Kat.

"Hey Ginji, put the candy bar down and help us gather clues!" Palmer exclaimed.

"Aw! It is so good!" Ginji exclaimed.

"Jimmy will buy you a bag of them!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

"What?" Palmer asked.

"Yay!" Ginji exclaimed and gulped the last of the bar down and helped them out.

Palmer glared at DiNozzo and said, "You really didn't have to do that."

"Come on now, those two are still broke and besides we have a classic case of Friday the 13th on our hands." DiNozzo told him.

They finished up with the clues and headed back to the cars.

When they arrived, they found the tires flat.

"That's weird!" McGee said.

"What's weird Tim?" Palmer asked.

"Look at the tires." Ban said.

He saw the flat tires and said, "Whoa!"

They heard a rustling and then a sound of a chainsaw starting.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ginji asked.

"Yeah!" Ban answered.

"Oh come on now, do you really believe that Jason would come out of nowhere and try to kill us?" DiNozzo asked.

"Maybe!" Ginji answered with a terrified sound in his voice.

Then they saw a figure with a chainsaw come up behind DiNozzo.

"Tony look out!" McGee yelled.

"What?" he asked and turned to see the figure and froze.

"Ginji!" Ban yelled.

He saw him huddled in a corner and heard him say, "I think I peed my pants!"""

"Damn it! Very well! SNAKE BITE!" Ban exclaimed and got the guy in the chest.

The guy groaned and dropped the chainsaw into the bushes and ran off.

"Hey! You okay?" Ban asked.

"Dude, that was Jason!" DiNozzo squeaked.

"At least he left us his chainsaw." Palmer said.

"So what do we do now?" Ginji asked.

"Call Gibbs and try to get him out here and when he's on his way, we wait for him inside the cars." McGee answered.

They nodded and went inside the cars.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Director Vance was looking over the bills that came from any of the damage that had happened during the last few cases.

"Never thought that we would get bills about these damages that the recovery unit causes." He said.

"According to some of their friends back home, they even cause more damage." Gibbs said.

"I wonder if they will be ever getting back, this is getting annoying." Vance said.

"Until all of these damages are paid for and their tab back home is paid for, they will be heading back." Gibbs answered.

The phone rang and Vance answered it, "Vance!"

"Director, it's McGee, is the boss around?"

"It's for you Jethro." Vance said as he handed him the receiver.

"Gibbs!"

"Boss, we need a ride."

"Can't you just drive back?"

"There's a problem with that, we found the tires slashed when we returned to the vehicles after interviewing any officers that were around last night." DiNozzo said into the phone.

"You got to be kidding, why would someone slash federal vehicle tires?" Gibbs grumbled.

"Someone with a really big chainsaw that Ban took out." Ginji said next.

"And we're being seriously, I can still smell Ginji's pee in his costume!" Ban exclaimed.

"Did you get anything off of the guy for evidence?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, the weapon he used." Palmer said.

"Very well, I'll send out Ziva and Ducky to get you guys." Gibbs said.

Gibbs hung up and the phone rang again and he picked it up, "Gibbs again!"

"I got something!" Abby exclaimed.

"What is it Abbs?"

"I looked closely at the pictures of the bodies that Jimmy took and they looked familiar and then I watched Tony's old Friday the 13th videos and took a guess at chainsaw and the gashes were chainsaw wounds!"

"They were being serious." Gibbs said.

"It looks like we're playing with a real life Jason!" Abby exclaimed.

"I'm guessing the same thing, good job Abby." Gibbs said and hung up.

Later, Ducky and Ziva picked up the boys and got them back to the office where Ginji changed his underwear and pants. While DiNozzo and Palmer sent in damage reports on what happened to their cars. Ban took the chainsaw they brought back to Abby so she can take a look at it for fingerprints and any other possible blood on the blade.

"Anything new on this case besides the chainsaw?" McGee asked Abby.

She told him and Ban what had found on the bodies and what her thoughts were on the case.

"Never thought that Friday the 13th would become reality." Ban said.

"It is possible and easy, anyone can be a chainsaw wielding murderer with a hockey mask on any day." She told him as she typed on the keyboard.

"And this all happens on Halloween of all nights." DiNozzo said as he, Ziva, and Ginji walked in.

"Anything yet?" Ginji asked.

"Not yet, except a real live Jason." Ban answered.

"I find it weird that it would happen in a boot camp of all places." DiNozzo said.

"Well, it is surrounded in forests, why not?" Ban asked.

They heard a beep and Abby exclaimed, "Eureka!"

The door opened and Gibbs came in.

"Right on cue!" McGee exclaimed.

"The guy that wields this chainsaw is known as Drill Sgt. Andrew James, he was the recruits' sargeants, well the guys of course." Abby said.

"Any idea why he would kill them?" McGee asked.

"I'm guessing he got so pissed off that he killed them out of spite?" DiNozzo asked.

"Yes, but he did kill a recruit the year before the same way and they buried the body on boot camp lands in a secret location." Abby said.

"We should head back." DiNozzo said.

They left the lab and got into Ziva's and Gibbs' cars and headed back to the boot camp.

When they arrived, they asked for their suspect and found him in an isolated barrack building. They saw him putting gas into a new chainsaw.

"Hold it right there Jason!" he heard DiNozzo exclaim and saw the rest of NCIS surrounding him.

"So, you all returned? Did the little wuss change his pants?" James asked.

"Shut up Drill Sargeant! You're under arrest for killing new recruits!" Gibbs yelled.

"I think not, I will be free once I kill all of you! Prepare to die!" he yelled and put the gas cap back onto the saw and revved it up and cackled.

"Oh crap!" Ginji exclaimed.

Sgt. James came after them with the chainsaw and they spread out to dodge. Ban tried to get him with the snake bite but couldn't hit him. He almost got hit by the saw but dodged in time.

"Hey Doolittle, a little help?" DiNozzo asked as he started to fire his gun.

"One step ahead of you!" Shido exclaimed and whistled.

A few birds and a bear came out of the woods and went after Sgt. James. He screamed as he was attacked. He managed to drop the saw.

"Ginji!" Ban exclaimed.

"Got it Ban!" Ginji exclaimed and stole the saw away.

Sgt. James managed to use some mace on the bear and hit the birds away.

He tried to find his saw as Ban yelled, "Looking for this?"

"Bastards! Give it back!" he yelled.

"Very well!" Ginji exclaimed and ran towards him.

He saw him charge at him and noticed a change and saw that Ginji took the form of him in the full on costume he wore earlier.

"What the hell? What is going on?" he asked.

The chainsaw was raised into the air and it revved up and it came down on him and he screamed in agony.

"Just a minute!"

"What?"

The setting shattered.

"Had a nice dream?"

"If you count a NCIS Chainsaw Massacre as a nice dream, then you might have drank some of the coffee from that hippie shop." DiNozzo said.

They arrested the drill sergeant and took him back to headquarters for questioning. They found out that the reason why he killed the recruits was because he was sick of them always talking smack back to him when he expects respect from them.

"So, I heard about their scary movie night and decided to scare them while they weren't expecting it." He said.

"Then why the girls?" Gibbs asked.

"I didn't expect them to be there, I killed the first person that came to the door and one of the girls was the first."

"Well, you're still going to jail for the murder and trying to kill us all." Gibbs said and watched McGee and DiNozzo take him away.

"Good job Jethro, it looks like another slime ball was sent to jail and the good news is that there was less damage done to the surrounding area." Vance said.

"Less damage? What about the tires?" Palmer asked.

"Don't worry, the insurance will flip the bills as always, also Ban and Ginji, you haven't gotten the Lady Bug back yet?" Vance asked.

"No." they both said.

"Better get it or I will be getting another bill from the towing company for leaving it again for another week." Vance said.

"Yes sir!" they said.

"At least your tires didn't get slash in this mess." Palmer said.

"If they were, we might end up covering that as well." Ban said.

"And make up for the candy Ginji ate." Gibbs said.

"What? That wasn't our fault!" Ban yelled.

"Just kidding, Happy Halloween you two." Gibbs said as he left the room.

"I hope he was serious about that." Ginji said.

"He better be." Ban said.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, by the looks of things, I might end this fic soon. I know it feels sudden but don't know how to keep going. As said before, season 2 was supposed to be the end of the fic series but my boyfriend wanted me to do another. I will be asking him for anything, if not, the next few might be the end. See ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Natsume was working at the Honky Tonk and was finishing up her shift before the winter break.

"Are you sure yyou're going to America on your own?" Paul asked.

"Of course chief! I haven't visited before and I think Ban and Ginji will be happy to see me after so long!" she answered.

"Well, since you're heading to DC, you better be careful, the streets there aren't what they used to be." Paul said.

"I will! Besides, the boys and their team will protect me, I just know it." She said and looked at the coffee mug that Ban used while he and Ginji always hung out in the small café and smiled.

In America, both Ban and Ginji were thumb wrestling to sit on the desk since Gibbs took their chairs again for electrocuting the circuits in his house when Ginji was pissed off at Ban for taking the last leftover tturkey from Thanksgiving he was saving.

"Come on Ban! It's my turn!" Ginji exclaimed after he lost.

"Isn't it a little unfair that you use the Snake Venom hand on Ginji in thumb wrestling matches?" Ziva asked.

"It's "Bite" and no, I use my left hand instead." Ban answered.

"Still, you use the other move and that hand is even stronger!" Ginji exclaimed.

"You still lose and I get to plant my ass on here!" Ban exclaimed.

"Don't plant it yet Midou, we have a case from a client." Gibbs said.

"A client you say?" DiNozzo asked.

"Hello, I'm Petty Officer Herschel and I have an assignment for you." A lady with black hair said.

"Why hello there!" DiNozzo said flirtingly.

Ziva glared at him and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Hey!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

Ban and Shido snickered a bit.

"Officer Herschel came to us with an issue that has been happening on the streets lately." Gibbs said.

"If you all remembered a while back when girls were killed after being picked off the streets?" she asked.

"Yeah, not only that Tony still has the pictures from that case and we had to pay a huge rental bill for a dress I ripped, what about it?" Ban asked.

"It's happening again, not only to women but also teenage girls." She answered.

"No way, why would young girls get involved?" McGee asked.

"Because I took a look at one of the victims' blood sample and she was 17!" Abby said as she came out of nowhere.

"Why get us involved?" Gibbs asked.

"Because her father is my boss and he wants this guy taken care of." Herschel answered.

"Ouch! I guess we're on the case officially!" Ban said.

They all heard his phone ringing.

"Looks like your butt's ringing Ozzy!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

Ban took his phone out and said, "Ban here!"

"_Ban! It's me Natsume!"_

"Natsume? Why are you calling here? Shouldn't it be late at home?" he asked.

"_I'm not home, I'm at the airport here in the states! I was wondering if you can pick me up?"_

"Seriously? Right now? Me and Ginji were just put on a serious case!" Ban exclaimed.

"Natsume's here?" Ginji asked.

He nodded.

"Go ahead." Gibbs told them.

"Boss?" Ginji asked.

"Go ahead and pick her up and meet us at the crime scene and make sure she stays in the car when you arrive!" Gibbs told them.

"Very well!" Ban said and got back on the receiver. "We'll be on our way and stay in the car because we have to go to the crime scene afterwards."

"_Okay!" _she said.

Ban and Ginji got the information from her to get her and then got the address of the crime scene and they left for the airport.

When they got to the airport, they found Natsume waiting for them with a big package and some luggage.

"Natsume!" Ginji exclaimed and ran over.

The both of them hug and then Ban and her hugged.

"Welcome to the states, what brings you all the way here?" Ban asked as they walked to the Lady Bug.

"Well, since you guys were in the states for a long time, I really missed you since your visit and I heard Ginji was in Japan for a small case and decided to save up and visit you guys." She answered.

"Not bad but this is a bad time to do so." Ban said as he drove.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, we caught a buy for killing girls and now he has a twin on the loose and killed some guy's daughter that wants him out for it." Ginji answered.

"How awful!" Natsume exclaimed.

"So, when we get to the crime scene, you need to stay in the car, Gibbs doesn't want you kidnapped since you're a teen and the guy might target teens as well this time around." Ban said.

"You got it!" she exclaimed.

They reached the address and found the team investigating the area. Natsume stayed in the car as she was told while Ban and Ginji met up with them.

"It looks like it was a brutal one." Ban said.

"According to the father, she was killed by a few gunshots when she refused to go with the guy knowing he was suspicious." McGee said.

"Who wouldn't especially with a Marine as a father, he would teach her trust skills." Shido said.

"Do you guys know where the murderer may be?" Ginji asked.

"Doolittle alerted the house pets to look for anything suspicious among the neighbors." DiNozzo answered.

"Good move Monkey Boy!" Ban exclaimed and lit a cigarette.

"At least I don't have a nicotine monkey on my back at all times!" Shido said.

"Shut it!" Ban exclaimed.

The both of them were slapped by Gibbs as he said, "Focus you two!"

"Sorry!"

"Hey guys! I found something!" they heard Palmer yell.

They ran over to him and they saw a symbol sprayed on the wall.

"What the hell is that?" DiNozzo asked.

"I don't know but take some pictures, I think we're missing with someone who has a calling card!" Gibbs exclaimed.

Palmer, McGee, and DiNozzo took the pictures of the wall and headed back to the cars and headed back to the office.

Little did they know, a figure was watching them all that time especially with Herschel and Natsume in the Lady Bug.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They returned to the NCIS office and found Abby trying to figure out the symbol that was found next to the body. They also handed her the blood samples they took from the body and went to the main area where Natsume gave gifts to everyone.

"Never thought that Christmas would come early." DiNozzo said as he looked at his mug.

"Well, it's the least I can do since you visited Japan a while back, also you and Mr. Ginji coming without a visit." Natsume said.

"It's great that you poured us with these!" Ziva said.

"SHOWERED!"

"Amd bring me my mug from the Honky Tonk, I wondered where it went when Paul sent us our things overseas." Ban said.

"Now you have it." Ginji said.

"Now to the case, what about this guy killing girls?" McGee asked.

"It looks like he might be a gang member since that symbol was found spray painted near the scene." Palmer said.

"Would the guy's daughter be in a gang?" Shido asked Herschel.

"She wasn't, according to my boss, she was a straight A student and never got involved with any gangs." She answered.

"What if she knew the guy?" Natsume asked.

"Not that I know of, I better ask him." Herschel said.

"You go do that and report back to us." Gibbs told Herschel.

She nodded and left.

"Are you sure you should do that?" Ban asked.

"The victim's father is her boss and he has the right to know about what we found, she is able to protect herself." Gibbs answered.

"Now what about Natsume?" Ginji asked.

"Since she's here, she might be a possible target." Ban said.

"Don't forget about Ziva and Abbby since they're ladies as well." DiNozzo said.

"Us men will keep an eye on them, Shido, you and I will watch Abby while DiNozzo and McGee, Ziva, and Ban and Ginji with Natsume since you know her the best!" Gibbs said.

"Yes sir!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

"Never thought I would have a Babysitter's Club." Ziva said.

"It's for safety." McGee said.

"You know I can handle a gun better than the most of you." Ziva told them.

"Hey now! You know this guy's dangerous, we don't want to have him harm a strand of your hair on your pretty head." DiNozzo said.

"Watch it!" Zivva growled as they walked out.

"It looks like I'm staying the night here." Shido said.

Gibbs nodded and turned to Ban and Ginji and said, "You two make sure you get back to the house safely with Natsume."

"Right! Come on Natsume." Ban said.

She nodded and they left.

Meanwhile, Herschel was walking the streets after talking to her boss over the phone and heading back home. As she walked, she heard footsteps following her. She kept on walking and heard them again and then started to run. She got around a street corner and caught her breath for a moment and then felt hands grab her and she screamed and the other hand covered her mouth as she was pulled away.

The next morning, everyone got to the office except for Herschel.

"Wasn't she supposed to be here as well?" Ban asked.

"Yeah, but there was no phone calls from her about not being here." McGee said.

"I hope she's okay, she seemed fine yesterday!" Natsume exclaimed.

"Hey guys, Abby needs us in her lab!" Shido said as he yawned.

"What's with you?" DiNozzo asked.

"Was up all night with Gibbs watching Abby, remember? I couldn't sleep without that glare peering into my soul every hour I tried to catch some z's!" Shido said.

"You should've had her Caff-Pow!" Ginji exclaimed.

"No thanks, I rather get some sleep within the three days that you were awake that one time. I'm heading out for some coffee." Shido said as he left.

"Watch out for the Hippie Coffeehouse!" DiNozzo called out.

They went to Abby's lab where they found her with her music blasting and typing.

"About time guys! You won't believe what I found about the symbol!" she said.

They saw it on the screen and then a similar symbol right next to it.

"This symbol was used by a gang here in Washington known as the Razor Killers! Somehow one of the members went a bit too far by suggesting to kill women who rejected them for who they were, which were nortorious for robbing places especially when tourists were around and killed a few people." She said.

"So, this guy started killing women because his buddies didn't want it?" Gibbs asked.

"No, he was killing the teens and was using the symbol as a calling card to show that he was still a part of the gang and tried to get their attention again even though they got disbanded after a few fights among the group members themselves." Abby said.

"And the daughter of that sergeant got killed because?" McGee asked.

"Because he knew her and they dated for a while and the guy got his heart broken, but she's not the only one either; before her, girls went missing and they were linked back to the guy." Abby said.

"Who is he?" Ginji asked.

"Not sure, when I tried searching around, his name doesn't come up nor any other guys that maybe involved." Abby answered.

"Keep on looking then, we will be onstandby and watch out for any other people went missing!" Gibbs said.

The team left Abby's lab to get on their assignment.

Shido left the coffeehouse with a cup.

"Don't get why DiNozzo warned me about this place, it tastes pretty good."

He walked and smelled something in the air and noticed some vultures in the air and followed them to a spot.

When he found the vultures, he saw a familiar hand and gasped and got close to see Herschel's body on the ground and lifeless.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As the team was investigating in the field, Shido showed up carrying something with a blanket covering it.

"What is it Fuyuki?" Vance asked as he saw him run in.

"I need to get to Ducky and fast!" he exclaimed and ran past him.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he followed.

Shido barged into the morgue and yelled, "Ducky! Jimmy! We have a problem!"

Ducky and Palmer appeared in the lab with Ducky asking, "What is it?"

"Remember Herschel?" Shido asked.

They nodded.

Shido pulled the blanket off of the form on the table and revealed the dead Herschel with the parts that the birds have eaten.

"Oh my, when and where?" Ducky asked.

"And how?" Vance asked.

"I noticed that my feathered friends were going after something and led me to an area with a blood smell and found her with the symbol that Abby observed on the wall." Shido reported.

"Damn, that means the killer struck again." Vance said.

"And this time it was a military officer." Ducky said as Palmer took pictures.

"where's the others?" Shido asked.

"Out investigating the field, why?" Vance asked.

Shido ran out and yelled, "Natsume and Ziva might be in danger!"

"We should call up Jethro." Ducky said.

Vance nodded.

Vance called up Gibbs and told him about what Shido brought back to Ducky's lab.

"Damn, that means we're not out of the woods yet!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"You better have Ziva and Natsume watch their backs." Vance told him.

"Right!" Gibbs said and hung up. "Tony, Timmy, watch Ziva's back and yours, the killer has struck and got Herschel."

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Shido found her body and brought it back to the morgue." He told them.

"Man, that means she saw the guy and got killed for it." DiNozzo said.

Gibbs nodded and saw that Ban, Ginji, and Natsume were gone. "Where did they go?"

"Shopping." The three of them answered at once.

"We better get them back here! I don't want Natsume to be next!" Gibbs said as he dialed the phone and got an "out of service" message. "That's right, they didn't pay their bills."

Ban and Ginji came out of the Asian market with parcels that Natsume had bought.

"Is that it?" Ban asked.

"Yep!" Natsume answered.

"Good, I'm running out of energy and soon my stomach will be grumbling for something." Ginji said.

"Come on, let's load these into the Lady Bug and head back, I know Gibbs is pissed that we left without any warning." Ban said as they headed to the car and put the things in. "All right Natsume, let's-hey, where did she go?"

Natsume was in another shop looking at some sweets.

"Wow! This is how caramel apples look like here!" she exclaimed.

"so, you like apples?" a male asked.

"Yes, they are so good but I never tried these kind before." She answered.

"Why not come with me and I will make some for you, I can bigger ones." The guy said.

"Sure!" she said and went with him.

Ban and Ginji were running and found a sweets shop and tried asking for her.

"Oh her? She left with a guy not too long ago!" the lady said.

"What!" they asked.

"This is not good!" Ban exclaimed.

"Gibbs is going to kill us!" Ginji exclaimed.

"We better find them and quick!" Ban exclaimed.

Ginji nodded and they ran to find them.

Natsume was brought to a creepy warehouse.

"Huh? This is not a normal house." She said.

"No it's not! Fooled you NCIS girl!" the guy exclaimed.

"NCIS girl? Wait, I don't work for th-" she was stopped by duct tape being put on her mouth.

"Shut up! Now, it's time for you to go down!" the guy exclaimed and picked her up and went into the warehouse.

"What? You lost her!" Gibbs yelled and smacked them.

"She went off without even telling us that she was heading for a sweets shop that was down the sidewalk!" Ban yelled.

"That means she maybe open as a target for whoever is killing girls." Gibbs growled and heard his phone ring and saw it was Abby on the ID. "This better be good Abbs!"

"It is! Somehow the guy left some DNA on Herschel and the name is Antoine Jeffrey, he was still on the streets and possibly somewhere!" Abby told him.

"And I think where he went, he might have Natsume!" Ban told her.

"What? How?" she asked.

"Long story!" Ban exclaimed.

"You better find her or she will be the latest victim!" Abby exclaimed.

"Can you pinpoint him?" Gibbs asked.

"Let me see!" she exclaimed as she typed and said after a moment, "At the warehouse down the road from the construction site of the newest Smithsonian wing."

"Let's get there and now!" Gibbs exclaimed.

They got in their cars and started heading for their destination.

Back at the warehouse, Natsume was on the floor and unconscious. She was covered in gashes and bruises.

Antoine was about to take her out for good when the door was broken in and heard, "NCIS! Hands in the air!"

"So, the rest of the team appeared!" he said as he put his hands in the air.

"Step away from the girl." Gibbs said as he kept his gun pointing at the guy.

He stepped away.

Gibbs nodded at Ban and Ginji.

The both of them ran over to Natsume's body and found a pulse.

"Great, she's still alive!" Ban exclaimed.

"I think you won't be!" Antoine exclaimed and stabbed him.

"Ban!" Ginji yelled and sent lightning bolts at Antoine.

He went down.

"Get him and quick!" Gibbs ordered.

DiNozzo and McGee ran over and put the handcuffs on their suspect.

"Looks like he won't be killing anymore any time soon." McGee said.

They had the police get Antoine and the paramedics got Natsume to the hospital to make sure she's okay. They even looked at Ban even though his stab wound was starting to heal. He still got bandaged up on the wound.

Later on, they got the news that Natsume was fine and will be able to get out of the hospital in a few days.

A week later at the airport, "Are you sure you're heading back?" Ginji asked.

"Of course, I know the chief needs me back home and my father will miss me if I stay here longer." She answered.

"It's great to have you here though, sorry for the hospital stay, I bet you weren't expecting that." Gibbs said.

"It's okay, I'm glad that I'm okay, but at least I left herschel's family condolescenses before I leave." She said.

"Well, see ya around." Ginji said.

"Right! And by the way, keep on paying your tab at the Honky Tonk boys, the chief is now feeling relieved that you've been keeping up!" she exclaimed.

The both of them sighed glumily."

"Well, I make sure that they do." Gibbs said.

They said their final goodbyes and saw her off.

"So, do you think we're ever going to get home?" Ginji asked.

"I don't know, but after what had happened within the past couple months, don't want to leave here but I don't mind going back home." Ban said.

"You two better stop causing problems and giving damage bills to the director if you will be heading back in the near future! And finally get out of my hair!" Gibbs said with a smile.

"Come on boss, you won't get rid of us that easily!" Ginji exclaimed.

"Yeah Gibbs, the only way is by sending us back home with the Lady Bug on a ship overseas." Ban said.

"Sounds better than deportation, I think the team would miss you guys since you not only caused chaos but smiles." Gibbs said.

"I guess you're right, let's head home and get some food!" Ginji exclaimed.

"Gibbs, you're buying as usual!" Ban exclaimed.

"You better pay me back!" Gibbs exclaimed as he kept on driving.

"Come on now!" Ban exclaimed.

They laughed.

Author's commentary

Hey guys, surprise! This is the last chapter! I know it sucks but I ran out of other ideas. I would have more stuff with Kazuki but it already got dried out with season two and I thought it would be best to end it with Natsume visiting. Well, see ya guys around and thanks for making the NCIS Backers trilogy the most fan faved! Especially with the first hitting past 3,000! So, thanks again and watch out for the rewrite of Sorcerer's Nightfall 3 and many other fics by me!


End file.
